


Eragon and Arya (A new ending for Inheritance)

by liyathei713



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyathei713/pseuds/liyathei713
Summary: The ending of Inheritance(the fourth/the "last" book of Eragon Series) is a little bit sad.Someone thinks that Eragon and Arya should be together at the end of the story. Although Christopher Paolini has said that there would be a new book coming out, which is book 5, we still don't have any clue when will the book actually come out.  I decide to create another the ending.  This is the first story I write.  Of you see that there are some mistakes.  Please message me.  Enjoy the story.Wanna get the latest update as soon as possible.  Please go to Wattpad and search for the same name of this fanfiction.Discord server: https://linktr.ee/liyathei713
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction(for people who didn't watch eragon series before) (copy online)

A shade named Durza, along with a group of urgals, ambushes a party of three elves. After he and the urgals kill the other elves, Durza attempts to steal an egg carried by one of the female elves, but is foiled when she causes it to vanish. Infuriated, he renders her unconscious with a ball of fire and abducts her.  
Eragon is a fifteen-year-old boy who has lived with his uncle Garrow and cousin Roran on a farm near the village of Carvahall, ever since his mother Selena, Garrow's sister, left him there right after his birth. While hunting in the Spine, Eragon is surprised to see the blue dragon egg, which he believes to be a stone, appear in front of him. A few months later, Eragon witnesses a baby dragon hatch from the egg. Eragon names the dragon Saphira, after a name the old village storyteller Brom mentions. He raises the dragon in secret until two of King Galbatorix's servants, the Ra'zac, come to Carvahall. Eragon and Saphira manage to escape by hiding in the Spine, but Garrow is fatally wounded and the house and farm are burned down by the Ra'zac. Once Garrow dies, Eragon is left with no reason to stay in Carvahall, so he goes after the Ra'zac with his newly hatched dragon, seeking vengeance for the destruction of his home and his uncle's death. He is accompanied by Brom, who provides Eragon with the sword Zar'roc and insists on helping him and Saphira.  
Eragon becomes a Dragon Rider, an ancient warrior charged with promoting peace in Alagaësia, through his bond with Saphira. He is the only known Rider in Alagaësia other than King Galbatorix, who, with the help of the now-dead Forsworn, a group of thirteen dragon riders loyal to Galbatorix, killed every other Rider a hundred years ago. On the journey, Brom teaches Eragon sword fighting, magic, the ancient elvish language, and the ways of the Dragon Riders. Their travels bring them to the city of Teirm, where they meet with Brom's friend Jeod. Eragon's fortune is told by the witch Angela, and her companion, the werecat Solembum, gives Eragon some mysterious advice. With Jeod's help, they are able to track the Ra'zac to the southern city of Dras-Leona. Although they manage to infiltrate the city, Eragon encounters the Ra'zac in a cathedral and he and Brom are forced to flee. Later that night, their camp is ambushed by the Ra'zac. A stranger named Murtagh rescues them, but Brom is mortally wounded. Saphira watches over Brom as the night progresses, yet when morning comes they realize there is nothing they can do to save him. Brom gives Eragon his blessing, reveals that he was also once a Dragon Rider and that his dragon's name was Saphira, and dies. Saphira then encases Brom in a tomb made of diamond.  
Murtagh becomes Eragon's new companion and they travel to the city Gil'ead to find information on how to find the Varden, a group of rebels who want to see the downfall of Galbatorix. While stopping near Gil'ead, Eragon is captured and imprisoned in the same jail that holds a woman he has been having dreams about. As she is being dragged past she is revealed as an elf when her pointed ears are uncovered. Murtagh and Saphira stage a rescue, and Eragon escapes with the unconscious elf. During the escape, Eragon and Murtagh battle with Durza. Murtagh shoots Durza between the eyes with an arrow, and the Shade disappears in a cloud of mist. Having escaped, they run off. Eragon succeeds in communicating with the elf, whose name is revealed as Arya, and learns the location of the Varden. After some arguing, Murtagh decides to still travel with Eragon to the Varden but is still wary of them.  
An army of Kull (Urgals who can grow up to 8 feet) reach Eragon right outside the Varden's entrance, but are driven off with the help of the Varden, who escort Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Arya to Farthen Dûr, the mountain hideout of the Varden. When they arrive in Farthen Dûr, Eragon is led to the leader of the Varden, Ajihad. Ajihad imprisons Murtagh after he refuses to allow his mind to be read to determine if he is a friend or a foe to the Varden. Eragon is told by Ajihad that Durza was not destroyed by Murtagh's arrow, because the only way to kill a Shade is with a stab through the heart. Orik, nephew of the dwarf King Hrothgar, is appointed as Eragon and Saphira's guide. Orik shows them a place to stay and introduces them to Hrothgar. Eragon also meets Ajihad's daughter, Nasuada, and Ajihad's right-hand man, Jörmundur. He also runs into Angela and Solembum, who have arrived in Tronjheim, and visits Murtagh in his prison. He is tested by two magicians, The Twins, as well as Arya.  
Eragon and the Varden are then attacked by the Kull, as well as the rest of the Urgal army. Eragon personally battles Durza again, and succeeds in stabbing him in the heart with Zar'roc, but Durza slashes a deep cut like Murtagh's on his back. He then passes out, and is visited telepathically by a stranger while he is unconscious, who tells Eragon to visit him in the Elven capital, Ellesméra.  
Eragon realizes that he needs to learn more and decides to take the advice of The Cripple Who Is Whole and go to the land of the elves in order to study magic and fighting. Stability among the Varden is threatened when the leader of the group is killed in a follow-up Urgal-tracking operation; Eragon's friend Murtagh and a pair of sorcerers named the Twins disappear in the same operation. The Varden choose their fallen leader's daughter, Nasuada, to lead them; Eragon and Saphira, as important public figures, are asked to endorse this choice, which they do. Before they leave the land of the dwarves, the dwarf king asks to adopt Eragon as an honorary member of his family. Nasuada decides to move the Varden to the free land of Surda to organize another strike against Galbatorix.  
Meanwhile, Eragon's cousin, Roran, returns to their home village of Carvahall hoping to marry the butcher's daughter, Katrina. The village is besieged by imperial soldiers, led by Galbatorix's sinister agents, the Ra'zac, who are looking for Roran. The villagers begin resisting; they fight well, but their opponents are more powerful and vow to destroy the villagers. When the Ra'zac capture Katrina, Roran organizes his community to travel en masse to Surda to join the resistance, a journey that is completed only with many hardships, and which changes Roran into a toughened, sometimes ruthless leader.  
Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and a dwarf named Orik travel to Ellesméra, the capital city of the elves, which is buried deep in a forest, for further training. There the elves reveal to him The Cripple Who Is Whole, an elderly Dragon Rider; he and his dragon can no longer fight, but they instruct Eragon and Saphira. Eragon becomes a very powerful magician and fighter and, in a ritual celebrating the origin of the Riders, a mysterious dragon magic alters his form so that he takes on the strength and appearance of an elf rather than a person. Meanwhile, he falls in love with Arya, who rebuffs his many advances; the match would be impossible, because she is over a hundred years old and an elf princess.  
Finally, Eragon and Saphira realize through magical means that Galbatorix's army is massing for a major attack and go to join the Varden and the people of Surda in the battle. Roran and the villagers arrive via a stolen boat, and Roran makes an important contribution to the battle. Eragon fights mightily, but at a crucial moment another rider appears; one of the two eggs in Galbatorix's position hatched and Murtagh, who was captured from Farthen Dûr because of the treachery of the Twins, has become a Dragon Rider sworn to do Galbatorix's will. As he fights his former friend, Murtagh reveals to Eragon that they are brothers; Murtagh's father, a treacherous Rider who betrayed the order to follow Galbatorix, is also Eragon's unknown parent. Murtagh's magic is more powerful than Eragon's, but he lets Eragon escape. Eragon and Roran are reunited and decide to call each other brother and attempt to rescue Katrina and kill the Ra'zac.  
Eragon, Saphira, and Roran travel to Helgrind, the home of the Ra'zac, the creatures that had killed Eragon's uncle, Garrow. Before entering Helgrind, Eragon and Roran observe a pagan service in worship of Helgrind. There they rescue Roran's betrothed, Katrina, who was being held prisoner, and kill one of the Ra'zac. Saphira, Roran, and Katrina return to the Varden, while Eragon stays behind to kill the remaining Ra'zac and dole out a suitable punishment to Sloan; Katrina's father who was imprisoned in Helgrind. (Eragon was reluctant to kill him). While he is fighting the remaining Ra'zac, it mentions that Galbatorix has discovered the name of all names. Eragon doesn't understand, and ignores the Ra'zac after it pleads for mercy, and kills it. After consulting the elven Queen Islanzadi, they come to an agreement on how to punish Sloan. Sloan is condemned to never meet his daughter again. Eragon arranges affairs so that Sloan will regain eyesight in the future, should he repent for his crimes. As Eragon travels back to the Varden, he confronts a hermit in the name of Tenga(He is later revealed to be a teacher of the herbalist, Angela). Arya the elf had come in order to protect Eragon, as he traveled through the Empire. They have a conflict with a group of Soldiers, meet some spirits as they travel to the Varden. Arya reveals about her association with Faolin and crafts a boat made of grass, whilst Eragon sings a flower for her. Once they return to the Varden, Eragon discovers that Katrina is pregnant with Roran's child and a wedding is arranged, which Eragon is to conduct. Just before it begins, a small force of enchanted troops attack alongside Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn. The enchanted soldiers had spells cast by Galbatorix on them that stripped them of the ability to feel pain. King Orrin, King of Surda, discovers a method to kill the soldiers; behead them. Elven spell-casters aid Eragon and Saphira and cause Murtagh and Thorn to flee back to the Empire, winning the battle. After the fight, Roran marries Katrina. The leader of the Varden, Nasuada, then orders Eragon to attend the election of the new dwarf king in the Beor Mountains. He leaves with much reluctance as Nasuada forced Saphira to remain in the Varden, in order to protect the Varden from Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon travels with Nar Garzhvog, Leader of the Urgals to Bergan Hold, ancestral home of the Durmigst Ingentium. They see a Shrrg, Nagra and an enormous bear, which Eragon regarded as a threat even for Saphira, on the way. After staying for a brief period in Bergan Hold, where he is shown the forest of stone, Eragon heads to Farthen Dur where the new dwarf king is to be elected. Once among the dwarves in Farthen Dur, Eragon is the target of a failed assassination, found to be the work of a dwarf clan, whom the dwarf Orik then forces into exile. Having earned the sympathies of the dwarves, Orik is elected the new king. Saphira arrives to Farthen Dur for Orik's coronation and reconstructs Isidar Mithrim, the star rose which was destroyed in the battle of Farthen Dur.  
After Orik's coronation, Eragon and Saphira return to the elven capital Ellesméra to train. There, Saphira revealed from a memory that Eragon's deceased mentor, , is Eragon's father; which Brom asked her to show him when the time was right. Oromis and Glaedr too justify Saphira's revelation. Glaedr also reveals the source of Galbatorix's power: Eldunari, or heart of hearts. An Eldunarí allows the holder to communicate with or draw energy from the dragon it belongs to, even if the dragon is deceased, or a great distance away. Galbatorix spent years collecting Eldunari, and forcing the deceased dragons to channel their energy to him through their Eldunari. Saphira is delighted to learn of the existence of the dragons, although imprisoned by Galbatorix's dark magics. After training, Eragon visits , the elven blacksmith who forges swords for Riders. But Rhunön wouldn't create a weapon for him because long ago she swore an oath never to create a weapon again after the Fall of the Riders. Also her stocks of the metal, required to forge rider's swords was completely exhausted. But by deciphering the werecat Solembum's instructions Eragon is able to acquire the metal he requires from under the roots of the Menoa Tree. After Eragon's repeated requests, Rhunön creates a weapon by controlling Eragon's body. Eragon gives a name to the sword,"Brisingr." As Eragon's body itself forged the sword, a special bond between the sword and Eragon had been created, thus making the sword burst into flames whenever Eragon utters Brisingr, even when he does not intend to use magic. Oromis suspects that "Brisingr" is part of the sword's true name. Before Eragon and Saphira depart for the Varden, Oromis says that the time has come for him and Glaedr to openly oppose the Empire in combat alongside the Queen of the Elves, . Thus, Glaedr gives his own Eldunari to Eragon. If anything should happen to Glaedr, Eragon would still be able to get advice from him. Then Glaedr and Oromis fly to Gil'ead, while Eragon and Saphira fly to Feinster, the city that the Varden are laying siege to.  
Meanwhile, Roran is sent on various missions as part of the military force of the Varden. One of the targets is a convoy of supply wagons guarded by enchanted soldiers that can't feel pain. The unit suffers extreme casualties, and the commander Martland Redbeard is replaced after losing his hand. During a mission to attack a large enemy force raiding a village, plans made by the new commander, Captain Edric almost cause the operation to fail, but Roran gives new orders and kills one hundred and ninety-three enemy soldiers by himself, leading the Varden to victory. Despite saving the mission, Roran is charged with insubordination and is as a punishment. After the public whipping, Nasuada promotes Roran to commander and sends his unit on a mission. He leaves in command of a group of both men and Urgals to enforce the idea of men and Urgals working together. When an Urgal, Yarbog, challenges Roran for leadership of the unit, he wrestles the Urgal and forces him to submit. After returning to the Varden, his squad joins the siege of Feinster, a city in the Empire. As the siege begins, Eragon rescues the elf and departs to find the leader of the city, but discovers that three magicians are attempting to create a Shade. While racing to kill the magicians, Eragon has a vision through Glaedr's Eldunarí showing Oromis and Murtagh fighting. Murtagh is using power of several Eldunari, and Glaedr and Thorn fight in the sky. Soon Glaedr is badly wounded. In the midst of the fighting, Galbatorix Murtagh and tries to lure Oromis to his side: when he fails, and after Oromis suffers a seizure, Galbatorix uses Murtagh to kill him. Glaedr, in grief, is then also killed. After the vision, the magicians have managed to create the Shade . Eragon and Arya fight desperately to slay Varaug. Eragon then distracts Varaug by battling him through the mind, which Arya takes advantage of by stabbing Varaug in the heart. After the successful siege, Nasuada tells Eragon the Varden's plans for invading the Empire. Arya and Eragon are now both known as Shadeslayers.  
When the Varden attack Belatona, a city of the Empire. In the battle, Saphira, Eragon's dragon, is nearly killed by a Dauthdaert (death spear) called Niernen —a spear from the Dragon Wars intended to destroy magical wards and kill dragons. Belatona is soon captured by the Varden, and an alliance is later formed between the Varden and the werecats.  
Afterwards, Eragon's cousin Roran is sent on a mission to capture Aroughs, which proves to be a difficult task. He comes up with a risky plan and Aroughs is taken, although Roran's men suffer many injuries. Roran rejoins the Varden at Dras-Leona when they are in the process of making plans to attack the city. Murtagh and his dragon Thorn are occupying the city, therefore not allowing a chance to attack the city directly. Jeod finds information on the entrance to a sewer system that was never completed under the city. Assuming the existence of a secret tunnel into the city, Eragon leads a small group (himself, Arya, Angela, the werecat Solembum, and an elf named Wyrden) into the city to open the gates for the Varden. It turns out that the tunnels are used by the priests of Helgrind, and Eragon and Arya are captured after being separated from Angela and Solembum and witnessing the death of Wyrden. Because the priests are angry at Eragon for killing their gods (which are revealed to be the Ra'zac themselves), they intend to feed Eragon and Arya to Ra'zac hatchlings. Eragon and Arya struggle and injure themselves while being held captive until Angela and Solembum save them. However, Eragon loses the Belt of Beloth the wise. Eragon is then able to open the city gates and defeat Murtagh and Thorn, allowing the Varden to take control of the city. In the middle of the night, while Eragon and Arya are drunk, Murtagh and Thorn attack the Varden's camp and capture Nasuada. In her absence, Eragon is appointed as the leader of the Varden as they march on to Urû'baen in hope of overtaking the city.  
Eragon remembers Solembum's advice (from the first book Eragon) telling about the Vault of Souls and the Rock of Kuthian. He invites Solembum to his tent and questions Solembum's knowledge of the Rock of Kuthian, of which the werecat has none at all. During the conversation, Solembum loses himself as a new voice talks to Eragon before abruptly ending, bringing Solembum back from a trance he cannot remember. Eragon eventually discovers that the Vault is on Vroengard Island. Eragon then talks with Glaedr about the Vault of Souls but Glaedr is unable to remember the conversation. Eragon realises that very powerful magic is causing everyone in Alagaesia —except for Saphira and himself— to forget about the Vault of Souls and the Rock of Kuthian after they hear of it. After Eragon finds a way (by special words) to remind and let Glaedr understand him, Glaedr believes that Eragon is telling the truth and advises him and Saphira to immediately find the source of and reason for the powerful magic, as it could help them in the fight against Galbatorix. Eragon and Saphira take Glaedr's Eldunarí as a guide.  
After a while on the island, Eragon and Saphira learn that they must speak their true names in order for the Rock of Kuthian to allow them to enter. After days, they find their true names and the rock opens. Inside, the three of them find a hoard of Eldunarí and dragon eggs that were hidden away before Galbatorix destroyed the Riders. Umaroth, the dragon of Vrael (the last leader of the Dragon Riders) who speaks for all of the Eldunarí, says that the time has come for them to reveal themselves and to help Eragon and the Varden to overthrow Galbatorix. Eragon and the others leave Vroengard with all the Eldunarí save five, who volunteer to stay and guard the eggs, and as they pass through the rock back onto the surface to open land, their knowledge of the existence of the stored dragon eggs is removed from their minds. They make their way to Urû'baen, where the combined forces of the Varden, the elves (led by Queen Islanzadí), the werecats (led by Grimmr Halfpaw), the Urgals (led by Nar Garzhvog) and the dwarves (led by King Orik) are preparing to attack Urû'baen.  
Eragon and Saphira reach Urû'baen as the siege begins. The Eldunarí are revealed to the leaders of the Varden and all of them form a plan to attack the city. The forces of the Varden attack Urû'baen while Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Elva, and eleven elven spellcasters led by Blödhgarm break into Galbatorix's citadel. They cautiously make their way to the throne room after progressing through a series of traps, during which the elven spellcasters assigned to protect Eragon are taken captive. In the throne room, Galbatorix subdues Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Elva and informs them that he has learned the true name of the ancient language, which he referred to as the Word. With the Word he is able to control the usage of magic with the ancient language. Galbatorix orders Murtagh and Eragon to fight using only their swords; Eragon eventually defeats Murtagh. Murtagh, whose oath to Galbatorix was broken due to a recent change in his true name, uses the Word to strip Galbatorix of his wards. Enraged, Galbatorix renders Murtagh unconscious and attacks Eragon with his mind, while Saphira and Thorn attack Shruikan. Using energy from the Eldunarí, Eragon casts an empathy spell to make Galbatorix understand his crimes, and experience every piece of pain and suffering that he has caused from the last 100 years. Meanwhile, Arya kills Shruikan using the Dauthdaert. When the pain and agony he has caused becomes unbearable, Galbatorix utters an incantation for unmaking himself, which results in an explosion that destroys most of the citadel. Eragon, using energy from the Eldunarí, is able to protect those in the citadel.  
Murtagh and Thorn, being freed from their oaths of loyalty to Galbatorix, retreat to somewhere in the north to have some time to themselves to do some thinking and to heal from their ordeal. Before leaving, Murtagh teaches the Word to Eragon and then bids him farewell - the two Riders forgiving and acknowledging each other as brothers -. Nasuada, after a heated debate with the leaders of the Varden, becomes the High Queen of Human Alagaësia and King Orrin of Surda grudgingly pledges his allegiance to her. Arya returns to Du Weldenvarden to help choose a new queen for the elves after the death of Queen Islanzadí, her mother, in battle, and is chosen. She takes with her the rescued green dragon egg, which soon hatches for her. Thus, Arya becomes a Rider with her dragon named Fírnen.  
Eragon reworks and rephrases the magic of the original pact between Riders and dragons to include both dwarves and Urgals, allowing the dragon eggs to hatch for members of their races. Eragon, coming to the decision that there is no safe place to raise the dragons and train new Riders in Alagaësia, begins planning to sail away with the Eldunarí and the eggs to a region far east of Alagaësia. He leaves two eggs in Alagaësia: one is to be sent to the dwarves, and the other to the Urgals. Those future Riders will travel to Eragon's new home for training, while new eggs will be sent back to Alagaësia to hatch for new Riders.   
(There isn't the ending here. To know the original ending, you can search it online)


	2. Arya's Decision

After knowing that Eragon wants to leave Alagaësia to the east forever. She is broken inside. She feels sadness. It is ripping her apart.   
She is not just losing a friend, she is losing the one she had feelings for.   
After a while of silence, she finally asks Eragon, "Are you really never coming back? Are you just going to leave everything you know behind?" A tear goes down her cheek. She then started to sob. Eragon hugs her. He says, "I don't want to go you know. It's definitely hard leaving. Leaving Roran. Nausuada. And you. But this is what I am destined to do. Angela told me I was going to leave. And here I am leaving. However, I may visit my friends, my relatives and you after we have settled for some time or if I have time." They both just hug each other. Both heart broken. He says, "Will you come with me? Please." Arya pushed away from the hug. She whispers, "I-... I can't. Eragon you know that I'm the Queen of the elves now. I can't... I wish I could but I can't. I'm sorry."   
Another pause of silence envelopes them both until Arya says, "Don't leave. I can't leave and you don't have to!" Eragon then whispered, "I do have to leave. So, we need to leave each other." It pains Eragon to say that. It broke him even more. Arya started to sob. Again. Then she says, "Just stay. Stay for a few days then you can go." "Alright." "Thank you." They hug for almost an hour until Arya pushes out of his embrace again. Then their dragons come from up above and land. They both get on and they jump into the clouds above. 


	3. Nasuada's decision

Once they make their way to the gates of Llirea, Eragon and Arya got off walk together to spend as much time as possible with each other. Once they reached the new thrown room, Nausuada is sitting on the thrown. She says, "Eragon. Arya. I see that you wanted a council with me. So shall we?" Arya and Eragon nod in sync as they make their way to her office to talk about things.  
Nausuada first says, "So. Eragon We must first discuss what you have decided. Will you lead the magicians' group or not?" Eragon breathes deeply before he responds to this, "I will not. I am leaving. I am leaving for probably forever. I will be."   
"Leaving four eggs with a few Eludinari. One will go to the Dwarfs. One to the Urgals. One to the humans. And one to the elves. We have made a new pact and everyone agrees. All races will get an egg. If neither of them hatches then, Arya will have them switch. Arya will be going over this operation. Once an egg finds its rider and is able to fly. Then she will send them to me. The rest of the eggs and Eludinari will go with me." Nausuada is surprised. Then Arya speaks, " And Nausuada, I have some news. I am known as the queen of the elves. So you will see less of me." Nausuada still sits there with an answer of silence. Nausuada nods and walks out of the door. She cannot believe what happened in that room.   
To Be Continue...  
Do you think that the ending is really near to the series until now? Be patient. There will be changes after this chapter(or next chapter)


	4. Arya's hope

The next day, Eragon and Saphira wake up early and start to pack the things for the last time. Later, it is time for Eragon and Arya to leave. The kings and queens say goodbye to them and they ride on the dragons. 'Fly!' Eragon and Arya said. Saphira and Firnen fly to the sky. 'Bye, Varden,' Eragon whispers. They are now going to Ellesméra, the capital of the elven kingdom.   
After two days of riding the dragons, they arrived at Ellesméra. The elves welcome Arya and Eragon. After that, Arya says, "Eragon, your home in these few days will be the guest bedroom near my house." "Thank you, Queen Arya," Eragon replies in a relaxing voice. Arya says to her in a louder voice, "You don't need to call me Queen Arya. You can just call me Arya." "Yes, Arya." He smiles at her and she smiles back at him.   
After he arrived at the room, he puts down all stuff and asks Saphira, "Do you think that it is our home?" "Yes," answers Saphira. "But we need to leave very soon," cries Eragon. "Keep calm. Keep calm," she says and puts her head next to his head. However, Saphira is really sad too. She doesn't want to leave Firen too. Then, Eragon lies down and started to sleep soundly. Saphira lies next to him and also sleeps later.   
The next day, he wakes up early in the morning. After he has finished showering, a servant comes and says, "ShadeSlayer, our queen wants to see you in her house." "I will come later," answers Eragon. After he has changed his clothes, he goes to Arya's house immediately. When he arrived, the guards let him in. When he arrived in the living room, he sees Arya sitting on a chair. When Arya saw Eragon, she tells him to sit down. She asks him about his night. He answers that it is great. She asks him some more questions and suddenly, she kneels down and says, "Please give me two more weeks. I will try to find a place that suitable for dragons, the eggs and the rider. Please give me more time!" Then, she started to sob. Eragon is surprised by Arya's reaction. He lifts her up and touches her cheek. Then, he stares at her eyes and asks, "Tell me. Are there other reasons why you want me to stay here for two more weeks?" Arya stops sobbing and stares at his eyes. After that, she whispers with her face blushes, "Yes, there is another reason...The re...reason is because I...I...I love you, Eragon. However, I cannot leave with you. Please, just two weeks. Please, Eragon. Please, Eragon. Please don't leave that fast. Ple..." Eragon puts a finger on her mouth and stares at her eyes. She stares back at him with tears on her eyes. Eragon put his hand on her cheek and says softly, "Thank you for loving me. I love you too, Arya. Don't cry, Arya. I will stay here for two more weeks with you. Don't cry, Arya." Arya looks at him and says, "Promise me, Eragon." " **I promise I will stay in Ellesméra two more weeks with you. If you find a suitable place for the eggs, the dragons and the riders, I will stay here with you after I went there to see the place. If you cannot find a suitable place for them, I will leave after these two weeks.** Is that OK, Arya?" Eragon says in the ancient language. Arya then smiles at Eragon, hugs him tightly and says, "That's OK. I will try my best to find a place for the dragons, the eggs and the riders." Then, Eragon hugs her back. They hug for more than half an hour until Arya pushes out from the hug. She stares at his eyes and moves closer to him again. The distance of their lips become closer and closer. Then, their lips touch and Arya puts her arms on Eragon's cheek. Eragon puts his arms on her waist. They kiss for more than 5 minutes. At last, They separate and Eragon tells Arya that he has to leave to do something. Arya approves him to leave and Eragon. Then, Eragon goes back to his room immediately. 


	5. The night

After Eragon went back to his room, he says to Saphira, "Do you know? Arya just said that she loves me! I love her too but I must leave. However, we will stay here for two more weeks. You can with Firen and I can with Arya. Also, if Arya finds somewhere suitable for the dragons, the eggs and the riders, we will stay in Alagaësia." "That's great!! I can get along with Firnen for more time! Hey! Little one. Do you want a morning flight?" "Of course I want!" Eragon answers excitedly.   
After he finished the flight with Saphira, he goes back to his room. After he entered his room, he sees a letter on the table. It writes:   
Eragon,   
I want you to with me living in the same house and sleeping in the same room. Pack all your belongings and wait in your room. I will come to your house to take you to my house. I love you, Eragon.   
Love,   
Arya  
After looking at the letter, Eragon is shocked. "What? She wants me to sleep with her? How amazing. I want to stay with her for a long time before! Let's pack the stuff now!" he thinks excitedly. He packs his belongings quickly and waits in the room. After half hour of waiting, Arya comes and says, "Come with me." Eragon follows her and they arrive at the house. The house is really big. "Which room will I sleep in?" Eragon asks. Arya replies, "There is only one bedroom in this house. Other rooms are bathroom, study, living room and also a room for me to plant plants. You will sleep with me in my room." "Okay. I will sleep on the table of your room," Eragon says. Arya is surprised, "No! You won't need to sleep there. You can sleep with me on my bed!" Eragon replies, "As you wish, Arya." Arya smiles.   
Arya then goes to have a shower. After Arya finished, Eragon goes to have a shower too. Then, they change into their pajamas. They lie on the bed and they started to sleep quickly after they lied on the bed. However, after a few minutes, Eragon is wakened by Arya's scream. He thinks that she is having a nightmare. Then, he moves closer to Arya. Arya opens her eyes and says, "I am sorry for waking you up." Eragon answers, "It is no need to be sorry, Arya. Move closer to me and you are safe. Everything won't hurt you and I will protect you. Don't worry." Arya smiles at him and says, "Thank you, Eragon." She moves nearer to him. She feels the warmth of his body. She places her head on his chest and hugs him tightly. Eragon also hugs her back. After a few minutes later, they sleep soundly with smiles on their faces. 


	6. Finding a place

The next morning, Eragon wakes up first. He sees his love sleeping soundly on his chest with a smile on her face. He smiles at keep lying on the bed to not to make her wake up. After half an hour, the elf wakes up. She turns to him and looks at him. "Good morning, Eragon," Arya says. Eragon smiles at her and says, "Good morning, Arya." They brush their teeth together in the toilet. Then, they change their clothes in different rooms. After a while, they meet in the living room. Then, they go to Arya's office. When they arrived at the office, they saw a boy standing in front of the door of Arya's office. After the boy saw Arya and Eragon, he bows and says, "Arya Dröttningu and Eragon Shadeslayer, the lords want you to hold a meeting to discuss the elves who broke the laws." Arya nods and says, "I'll come there as soon as possible. You do well." The boy bows again and goes away. They go to the meeting hall immediately. When they went into the meeting hall, they were holding hands. The lords see their hands and look at them with a strange face. However, Eragon and Arya don't realize that the lords are watching them with a strange face. They even don't realize that they are holding hands. When Eragon and Arya arrived at her seat in the hall, someone put a chair next to Arya's to let Eragon sits. They want to sit down and they realize that they are holding hands. They blush and sit down immediately with their hands separated. The lords chuckle. In the next few hours, they talk about giving what punishments to the elves who broke the elves' law. After they finished discussing the punishments, the lords are going to leave. Arya shouts, "Wait!! I want to ask you all something." Lords turn around and one of the lords asks, "What is the question, Arya?" Then, Arya asks, "Do you know somewhere that is suitable for the dragons' heart and Eragon to train the riders and keep the eggs of dragons?" The lords suggest many places but there is at least one danger in each place also there is at least one danger that cannot be solved. Eragon and Arya are disappointed and they go back to Arya's office after the meeting. They feel bad. After they went into her office, Eragon closes the door. After the door was closed, Arya starts to cry. She then looks at Eragon with tears on her eyes and says, "I don't want to leave you, Eragon. However, all lords cannot give a suitable place for the dragons' hearts, the eggs and the riders. The lords know much about places in Alagaësia. I want to go with you but I can't. I am the queen. I don't want you to leave. My heart belongs to you!" Eragon hugs Arya tightly and says, "Don't be too sad. We still have 13 days left. We can find it together. You can do it!" Arya hugs back tightly and says, "Thank you, Eragon." They hug for two hours. Then, they started to find a place that is suitable for the dragons' heart, the eggs and the riders.


	7. Place found

Eragon and Arya continue finding a place that suitable for the dragons, the eggs and the riders. They have kept finding a suitable place for days. The days pass and they are more disappointed. However, they don't give up and still go to Arya's office to investigate the maps of every part in Alagaësia. They sleep together. Arya sleeps on Eragon's chest and wraps her arms around Eragon's neck. Eragon puts his arm around Arya's waist and looks at her beautiful face. He smiles and falls into a sleep with good dreams.   
On the thirteenth day, they wake up as usual. After changing the clothes, they go to Arya's office as they did in these twelve days. After they arrived at the office and shut the door, they take out the map of the southern part of Alagaësia again for the fourth time. They investigate the map slowly to make sure they don't miss any suitable place. However, they still cannot find a suitable place. Then, they decide to investigate the north part of Alagaësia again. When they are taking out the map, another map falls. The map is smaller than other maps. Arya picks up the map and says, "I haven't seen this map before! Ohhh... This is a map of the lands near the north edge of Alagaësia! Let's investigate this map first, shall we?" Eragon nods and they open the map together. On the map, there is a curly border of Alagaësia. There are many hills in the maps. The Du Weldenvarden Forest is in the south part of the map. There isn't any village or town on the map. "Hmmm... It is a good place for the dragon and the eggs. It looks like the Beor Mountains. However, there aren't any people, urgals, dwarves and elves. No one will disrupt them," Eragon says. Arya agrees with a nod. "However, we need to go there to make sure that that place is really suitable," Eragon says. Arya says, "I will be with you." "Them who will replace you when you are going with me?" Eragon asks. Arya answers,"Lord Blrt can replace me. I'll tell the lords this afternoon." "Ok. let's leave tomorrow," Eragon suggests. Arya nods. They leave the office and go to the throne room. Arya announces the news. After the meet with the lords ended, Eragon and Arya go back to Arya's house and pack their belongings to the north edge of alagaësia. After finished packing their belongings, they find that the time is really late. Then, they change their clothes and sleep on the bed together.


	8. The Flight

The next day, Eragon and Arya wake up early. They look at each other on the bed. After staring for a while, they burst out laughing. This wakes the two dragons which sleep outside.   
"What is the matter?????" Saphira and Firnen asked. Eragon and Arya answer, "Nothing. We are just laughing. It is time to wake up. We are going to leave Ellesméra soon." The two dragons hum.   
Eragon and Arya change their clothes and check their belongings one more time. Then, they put saddles on both dragons and climb on them. They say goodbye to the elves and the dragons take off. "See you, Ellesméra," Eragon and Arya thought.   
It just needs one to two days to reach the North edge of Alagaësia. When they are flying, Eragon stares at Arya. He looks at her beautiful hair, her beautiful eyes. Suddenly, Arya turns and looks at Eragon. Eragon smiles at her and she returns with a huge smile.   
When the night has reached, they land and set up a camp. Eragon makes food and Arya walks away. After Eragon finished cooking the food, he finds that Arya has walked away. He goes and finds Arya. After a few minutes, he hears some sobbing sound He follows the sound. Then, he finds Arya. She is sobbing quietly. He walks toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. He asks, "Arya, what is happened? Why are you crying?" Arya wipes her tears and says, "Nothing, Eragon. Let's go back and eat dinner." Eragon nods and goes back to the camp with her. They eat the meal and they both go back to sleep.   
Eragon lies on the ground. He knows there are some problems with Arya. However, he designs to try to ask her tomorrow. Then, he sleeps beside Saphira.   
The next morning, they wake and continue their journey. After a few hours, they arrive at the north edge of Alagaësia.


	9. Arrived

They land near the edge of the forest. Then, they decide to explore the part near the forest. There are many animals in this part such as sheeps, pigs and ducks. "There are many animals. I think it is enough for Saphira and the dragons," Eragon thinks. After a few hours, they finish observing that area. The time is late, Eragon and Arya decide to build a camp near the forest and rest there. Then, they set up a fire and make some food. After finishing the meal. They go into the camp. They lie down. Arya rests her head on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon put his arm around Arya's neck. Then, they say goodnight to each other. They fall into a soundly sleep in a short time.   
**Sorry. This chapter is really really short. This chapter just said very few things. The next chapter will be longer. Sorry. If have suggestions, please email or private message me.**  
 **Email: liyathei713@gmail.com**


	10. The Northern edge of Alagaësia

The next day, they wake up early. They say "good morning" to each other. Then they set up a fire to make breakfast. They make some stew and put the stew on bread. After finished breakfast, they put the saddles on the dragons' back. Then, they climb on Saphira's and Firnen's back. Eragon and Arya start to decide to observe where first. "There are many mountains on the north side. I think there may have a place that is suitable for the dragons, dragon eggs. I think the rider can train there too. We can build more houses near Master Oromis's house to let the riders live there when they need to stay in Ellesméra," Arya suggests. Eragon answers, "It is a good idea. However, we need to assure that the mountains are suitable for the dragons, the dragon eggs and the riders first." After that, they tell their dragons to fly towards the mountains.   
After a few minutes of flying, they reach the edge of the mountains. Eragon's and Arya's eyes widen. They think, "The mountains are really high! They are as high as the Beor Mountains! Maybe even higher! Only dragons can fly above the higher mountains inside! There may be suitable for the dragons, the dragon eggs and the riders." Eragon and Arya are both very excited. They tell Saphira and Firnen to fly near the mountains inside. The dragons suddenly climb up quickly. After 10 minutes, they arrive there. They land on the top of the hill. They look downward to the other mountains near the forest. The view is really fantastic. They find a basin. It is located near the mountain they are standing on. The basin is pretty large. The basin is big enough for more than twenty dragons to stay there. "We can set up a dragon riders' city here and train the riders and the dragons here," Arya says to Eragon. Eragon says, "Hmmm...That is a good idea. I think we should go down to the basin to make sure that place is suitable for dragons, dragon eggs and the riders."   
They climb on their dragons again. The dragons take off and fly to the basin. They land after about a minute. They climb down from the dragons' back and observe the environment. There aren't many plants in the basin. They don't need to cut down too many trees to build a city. Arya says, "Although there may not have enough place for training we can observe if somewhere nearby can build another city to fit the dragons later when it is needed." Eragon agrees. They observe the basin for some more time. Then, they climb on their dragons' back again and the dragons take off. They fly above the mountains and look downward to find is there another basin. There is another basin nearby. The basin is about half a kilometre away from the basin they found before. It is much larger than the last one. It can contain more than eighty dragons. After they saw the basin, they decide to go there to observe that basin. 


	11. The Basin

After a few minutes of flying, they arrive at the basin. The basin is larger than the last one. They get off from their dragons and walk along the basin. There are a few woods in the basin. "There aren't too many woods. The amount of trees is enough to keep the air fresh," Eragon thinks. It contains more than 70 dragons inside and still has some spaces. Eragon and Arya both think that it is pretty enough for the academy. The basin is really flat inside. However, there are very high mountains around the basin. It is pretty easy to dodge any enemy. It can dodge the attack of dragons too.   
The soil there is suitable for building things on that. It is also suitable to plant some usable plants on that. Then, they observe the basin carefully for a few hours. After long observation, they don't find any strange things.   
After that, Arya looks at Eragon and ask, "This place is perfect for the academy. Yes?" Eragon answers, "Yeah. This looks perfect." Arya asked hopefully, "Then you can set the academy here? If you set the academy here, I can often come to see you or you come to see me. That's not a long way for dragons." Eragon answers, "I need to think about it for some time. I will give you a response as soon as possible." "Ok," Arya says a little bit disappointedly. Then, they set a camp in the basin. They cook some food for dinner. Then, they say good night to each other and sleep in the tent. 


	12. Opinion please

Please fill the [form](https://forms.office.com/Pages/ResponsePage.aspx?id=DQSIkWdsW0yxEjajBLZtrQAAAAAAAAAAAAN__hC03yZUMDNUSTU2TTVSVTlYUlI5M1BJNVE2WUtOTS4u) for me please. 

Please press the word "form" to fill the form. 


	13. For Me

Eragon is sleeping conveniently. Suddenly, he hears some sobbing sounds. He wakes up to see where the sounds come from. Then, he finds that the one who is sobbing is the one who sleeps next to him, Arya. There are tears on her face. When Eragon sees this, he doesn't know what to do. He sits beside Arya quietly to observe her status. He sits for a while. Suddenly, Arya starts to whisper, "Don't leave me, Eragon! Eragon! Eragon!!!!!" She starts to cry and shout louder and louder. Eragon is shocked. He doesn't know that he is that important to her. He doesn't know what to do to comfort her. Suddenly, Saphira speaks in his mind, " _Try to hug her. Then, she may become calmer._ " " _I agree. I cannot wake her up too. You need to try,_ " Firnen opens his eyes and says. Eragon says, "I will try then." He sits closer to Arya and looks at her.   
Now, Arya is quieter. She is sobbing and whispering again. Eragon feels that Arya is still very beautiful when she is crying. He looks at her for some more time and he is ready. He moves closer and closer. Then, he reaches out his arms and hugs Arya lightly. Suddenly, Arya's eyes snap open and she immediately hugs Eragon back tightly. Saying, "Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone," Eragon hugs her back as tight as she is hugging him. They hug for some while and they separate. Arya looks at Eragon and says, "Eragon, can you please don't leave me? I need you!" Eragon looks at her face for a while and says, "Arya, please let me think for some more time. I will tell you after you wake up the next morning." He puts his hand on her cheek and looks at her eyes. Arya looks back for a while and finally, she nods. Eragon helps her to lie down and watches her sleep. Then, he lies next to Arya. He looks at her for one more time. Then, he kisses her cheek lightly and sleeps a few minutes later. 


End file.
